


Why am I here?

by ItsOKiHATEmeTO



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Depression, F/F, Friendship, Growing Up, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOKiHATEmeTO/pseuds/ItsOKiHATEmeTO
Summary: the inquisitor found a girl named dust who doesn't seem very friendly, so why did the inquisitor let her join the inquisition? out of seer pity? or is there something more, why can't Cole read her thoughts and just why how does the longer she stays the more angry she gets?
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 1





	Why am I here?

its was a cool morning the inquisitor, Dorian and Vivienne were sitting by the fire that was now out because of the day prior to it. bull had yet to wake up as he was stretched out on his big cot with a small blanket on him. the three had been eating looking a the small crowd that had been there before that had waltzed out of there respected tents. no one seemed to notice there presence, but once they did they all flew over towards them like a pack of wolves would saying a girl that looked dangerous was just sitting outside eating a mans meal that she had waltzed up herself and took. just like Cole would say a few minutes later.

just as they had said A girl laid out by the water near the inquisitors tent, a waterfall was right next to there camp, she seemed to be calm for now, _she has yet to say anything as people were watching her with hate in there eyes, why, because she just took a man's meal and ate it without a care in the world, the man didn't do anything because she new he didn't want it, the man had just said so, that's why they_ _don'_ _t_ _like her_ _very_ _mu_ _ch_ ** _._** that is at least what Cole said to in inquisitor in distress. "can you read her thought's for me Cole?" the inquisitor asked in a sweet voice trying to calm the boy down. _that's the thing I can't.....I can't read her thoughts...And I'm not sure why?_ Cole finished turning around to look at Dorian, which Dorian looked back and smiled at him, the two are like brothers towards each other.

'inquisitor...she not like Cole at all we should get rid of her quickly bef....the inquisitor cut Vivienne off " we don't know that Vivienne, we should give her a chance she could be use full in certain areas." 

" (sigh) if you wish darling.." Vivienne said shaking her head as she walks away and into her tent.

" inquisitor you should be care full, I would come with you but I think its for the best." Dorian said walking away without a second thought, as he heads into bulls tent to wake him up.

the inquisitor had walked up towards the girl slowly as he bent down and sat next to the girl, she didn't seem to notice at all, her breathing was soft it looked like she was asleep but she wasn't because she started to speak.

"so what's your real name _**inquisitor**_?" she said opening her eyes and looking at the man with her eyebrows up in a questioning look, but the inquisitor had known she was being wary.

" it's Adaar, so what's yours?" Adaar said trying not to scare the girl, she laughed a taunting laugh with a hint of anger in it after she had finished she started to speak again "its not gonna be that easy to get my name, but you could do something for me if you really want to know dear Adaar."

"oh?" Adaar looked at her not bothered by her seemingly anger towards him.

"yeah" she simply said no emotion in her voice.

" and what would that be?" Adaar asked picking up a rock and tossing it into the small little river that was made because of the waterfall, in the hinterlands, it of course didn't go far but still.

" I want you to....Ahh man this is harder than I thought, ah hell I want to join your stupid thing you have got here." the girl said looking at Adaar seriously.

" ok" Adaar said getting up

" wait really? just like that?" the girl said in disbelieve.

" of course, if you tell me your name" Adaar was a lot taller than her so her had to bend his neck to look at her face. her face looked confused " your serious?" she asked again " yep" Adaar replied starting to head back over to camp, she followed.

" its dust.....Adaar"


End file.
